Cause I Was Bored When I Wrote This
by MewWinx96
Summary: So you can suck my (explicit) if you don't like my (explicit). 'Cause I was bored when I wrote this, so suck my (explicit).
1. General I

**About Me**

**Name: **Just call me Mew.

**Age: **Sixteen going on Seventeen.

**Birthday: **December Sixteenth.

**Zodiac Sign: **Sagittarius

**Birth Stone: **Zircon

**Blood Type: **A

**Favorite Color:** At the moment, dark blue, but it changes all the time.

**Favorite Song: **"Cold Wind Blows" by Eminem right now.

**Favorite Musical Artists: **Top three are Eminem, Katy Perry, and Taylor Swift.

**Favorite TV Shows: **Top three are Family Guy, American Dad!, and the Big Bang Theory.

**Favorite Animes: **Tokyo Mew Mew, Sailor Moon, Shugo Chara!, Soul Eater, and Death Note.

**Favorite Mangas: **Sailor Moon, Shugo Chara!, Vampire Knight and Soul Eater.

**Favorite Books: **Top three would be _The Great Gatsby _by F. Scott Fitzgerald, _Catcher in the Rye_ by J.D. Salinger, and _To Kill a Mockingbird _by Harper Lee.

**Favorite Book Series: **_The Hunger Games Trilogy _by Susanne Collins, _The Harry Potter Series _by J.K. Rowling, and _The Janie Johnson Saga_ by Caroline B. Cooney.

**About Hi no Nami**

**Where did you come up with the idea?: **To be honest… I don't know. The idea just formed in my head once I started watching Shugo Chara! in late twenty-ten and I just rolled with it. I've been working this series out in my head since then and now I think it's finally ready to see the light of day.

**How did you come up with the name "Hi no Nami"?: **To be honest, I just came up with it one night while I was bored waiting for Soul Eater to start on Toonami. I was waiting for that stupid ninja show to end and then I thought _Hum… I wonder if Toonami translated to something in Japanese. That would be so cool if it did. _I typed it into Google Translate and it turned out that while the "too" part in Toonami didn't translate to anything, the "nami" part did. It means "wave" in Japanese. (Hence the term "tsunami" that is used to describe large waves that usually happen after earthquakes.) I already knew through watching other anime (Specifically Sailor Moon.) that "hi" meant "fire" and "no" meant "of" so I just typed "Hi no Nami" into the translator just for laughs. Then a few days later I was thinking about it and I realized that the name "Hi no Nami" actually fit my series very well, so I just made it the title.

**Where did you come up with the idea for Marceline?:** This is kind of sad to admit… Marceline is an imaginary friend. I had an imaginary friend as a child because every kid in my school had some sort of prejudice against me and excluded me from everything. At the time, I went to a school where there were only about twenty kids to a grade so it wasn't so hard to be left out. So, in order not to feel lonely, I made an imaginary friend. Her original name was Christine, but after watching Adventure Time, I changed it to Marceline because I found Marceline to be an unusual but not unusual name if you get what I mean.

**How long is Hi no Nami going to be?: **I can't answer that for certain… Just expect a lot of sequels.

**Why is there so much swearing?:** Fucking because fucking I fucking can't fucking say fucking a fucking swear fucking after fucking every fucking word fucking like fucking I fucking sometimes fucking want fucking to fucking in fucking real fucking life fucking. Fucking don't fucking like fucking it fucking? Fucking don't fucking read fucking this.

**Why don't you update that often?: **Quality over quantity, my friend. Quality over quantity.

**What are the pairings?: **That would be a spoiler, now, wouldn't it?

**Something you wrote made me butt hurt!: **That's not a question.

**Who is your favorite OC?: **Tie between Marceline and Roman.

**Who is your favorite non-OC?**: From Shugo Chara!, tie between Ikuto, Amu, and Utau. From the Hunger Games, Peeta. From Vampire Knight, Zero and Kaname when he's not being a complete asshole.

**Where did you come up with the names for the other OCs?: **Roman's was taken from Nicki Minaj's alter ego, Roman Zolanski. Logan was named after my least favorite of Rory's boyfriends from _Gilmore Girls_. I had already thought of the last name "Vamparah" for Sarah when I came up with the character and I knew from an episode of _NCIS_ that the name Sarah meant "Princess" in Hebrew and given her standing as a Pureblood Vampire, I just felt it made sense. Carl was just a random name I came up with that stuck.

**How did you come up with the ideas for Kao and Emma?: **Well, actually, originally Emma was going to be Marceline's only Guardian Character which she would only get much, much later in the series. When I realized this meant that Marceline would have to rely on others to protect her in fights, I realized how useless the character was becoming. Not only that but relying on others just seemed out of character for her. So, I created Kao to keep that from happening. Then for reasons that I don't wanna explain, I moved up Emma's hatching to towards the end of the Ikuto Arc. So, yeah…

**What are the names of Marceline's transformations with Kao and Emma?: **Sera Kurai with Kao and Sera Serenity with Emma.

**Where did you come up with Kao and Emma's names?: **Kao comes from the word "kaosu" in Japanese, wich means chaos. Seeing as Marceline's transformation with her centers around darkness and destruction, I felt it was fitting. Emma's name means "whole" or "universal" in German. Once again, seeing as Marceline's transformation with her centers on resurrection and rebirth or rather "making things whole again", I felt it was fitting.

**What does "sera" mean?: **"Sera" is the Japanese pronunciation of the word "sailor". It is homage to Sailor Moon. However, the real reason why I chose it was because I couldn't think of anything better.

Any more questions?


	2. Ten Things About Tsukiyomi Marceline

Ten Things You Should Know About Tsukiyomi Marceline

1. She's a Hunger Games Victor.

2. She was born on May Tenth, which makes her zodiac sign Taurus and her birthstone Emerald.

3. She's thalassophobic, meaning she's afraid of the ocean. She's also afraid of bats and of being attacked from behind.

4. She has an IQ of one-twenty-five. That doesn't make her a genius, but it's still impressive.

5. She can speak Japanese, Korean, English, French, Spanish, Portuguese, German, Dutch, Russian, Italian, and some Chinese dialects.

6. She hasn't gone to school since she was in first grade due to the fact that she's mentally unstable.

7. Her natural hair color is navy blue, but she dyes it black because she doesn't like the natural color.

8. Against their better judgment, the United Nations gave her a license to kill, which allows her to get away with terrorism and murder.

9. She has two Guardian Characters, Kao and Emma. She can transform into Sera Kurai with Kao and Sera Serenity with Emma.

10. She learned how to correctly do the Vulcan Nerve Pinch after she was kidnapped and taken to a _Star Trek_ convention by a guy who wanted to be named the coolest guy there by actually bringing a girl to the convention. Once she learned the pinch she used it on the guy who brought her there and made her escape. She still uses it when she's trying to sneak into or out of somewhere and when people are confronting her with questions she doesn't want to answer.


	3. Shut Up and Feel My Vibes

Shut Up and Feel My Vibes

This was really pissing me off. If you were just gonna use me for sex, why'd you ask me out in the first place? Why didn't you just hire some whore to do this stuff to you? I mean, it'd probably cost a pretty penny, but it'd still probably be better than forcing me to do things I don't wanna do. Than forcing me not to drink, even though I really could use one. Than dictating what I wear. Than telling me what to eat. Hell, even telling me not to go into the woods, which is the place where I can find solace.

Let me start over. My name is Marceline. The guy who's doing this to me is my current boyfriend Logan. Or should I say captor, because, while I am still free to do as I wish, I am his hostage. He dictates every last detail of my life. At least, well, what I do with my body. He doesn't let me drink, dress too revealing, or eat any thing that could make me fat. He also doesn't let me go into the woods because he's afraid I'll get hurt or something. Now you're probably thinking: "Oh, what are you complaining about? That's sweet! He doesn't want you to get hurt! He cares about you!" Well, let me tell you, he doesn't.

Seriously! Every time I try to talk to him, he says something more perverted than the last thing he said! And it's not the kind of flirtatious teasing pervertedness that my brother does with his girlfriend, he's actually serious about this stuff! He's always saying shit like: "If you're staying over tonight, can you ride on me this time?" "Can I stick my finger in your ass and lick it?" "Take your clothes off more sexily!" "Can I borrow that pair of underwear you were just wearing?" "I'm horny. Let's go to a hotel." UGH! I just can't stand it! That guy is such a moron! I wish he would just fall into a fire pit and die!

Now you're probably thinking: "No, you're the moron! You should just fucking leave him!" I just can't. I mean, he's never hurt me. Well, yeah, he's raped me, but he's never hit me or anything like that. The worst physical harm he's done to me other than raping me was the fact that he scratched his nails down my back once while he was raping me and they drew blood. But still, something about him makes me afraid of him.

When I first met him, I was going through kind of a mental break down. My boyfriend, who I still love, was just murdered and things at home weren't really that great. My mom is kind of… Out there I guess. I don't know. Ever since my dad left, she hadn't really been the same. We fight pretty often. The night I met Logan, my mom and I had just gotten into a fight. I was crying. He found me crying. He took advantage of my weak emotional state, took me back to his place, and then some fucked up shit happened…

Ever since then, we've been in this weird relation ship. I don't even think we should be considered boyfriend and girlfriend. I think we should be considered captor and hostage! I think this is Stockholm's Syndrome or something! No, this isn't Stockholm's. I'm not in love with Logan. I don't even like Logan! I think he's the scum of the earth! I hope one day, he boards a plane and it's hijacked by a bunch of guys with box cutters! I really want him to die.

He requests stranger and stranger things everyday. One day, we were in a cab, and he had this box. He opened it to reveal a maid's outfit. He said he wanted me to dress in it, get him hot, then fuck him right then and there in the cab. I was like: "OH HELL NO!" And I forced him into the outfit, waited until we got to a red light, and pushed him out of the cab. I locked the doors so he couldn't get back in, and laughed as the cab continued on it's way and I watched a grown man, standing in the middle of a busy intersection in a maid's outfit turn very red.

Seriously, though. I wish he'd treat me better. I'd like it if he said more things like: "Stay with me for as long as time continues." "I love you." "Thank you for everything." I just want him to be more romantic like that. But, the closest I've gotten to that was: "I think you look cute with my cum all over your face." That line earned him a trip to the Emergency Room after I threw not only a lamp at him, but an alarm clock and a heavy metal box he keeps all of his rolled up coins in.

And whenever I try to get his attention when he's not in the mood to defile me (A.K.A. When he's watching porn.) he's just all says in an uncaring voice: "Later on, I have my head full right now." "Don't worry, you look good in anything." One time, I just said to him: "Who's you're 'girlfriend' that computer, or me? Are you gonna look at me? Hey! Look this way!" He just continued watching his porn and ignored me, though.  
I'm getting tired of him treating me this way. I mean, if I'm gonna date someone, I want them to pay attention to me and be romantic. Not ignore me and be a pervert! I can't smile through everything! He never listens to anything I say!

Oh! And this is the most fucked up thing I think that's happened so far. We were watching some movie and I was only half invested. It was some shit about some black football player that's adopted by a white family or something. I don't know. About half-way through the movie, I noticed Logan had put his hand on my thigh. I decided to ignore it, until it started drifting closer to my crotch. I grabbed it and I was about to yell at him, when I noticed he was playing with himself. ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!

After that, I gave him an ultimatum. Stop controlling what I do with my body and treat me better, or I call the police because I'm under aged and he's an adult. He's been raping me, so he'll get into real trouble if I do. I thought after that, everything had been sorted out.

Turns out, it wasn't. The very next day, I was walking by his apartment building, and I saw him out front, making out with some woman.


	4. You Oughta Know

When I got home, I went up to my room and locked the door. Then, I fell to the ground and started laughing like a wild hyena. I don't know why I was laughing. There was nothing funny about the situation. I just saw my boyfriend, no, my captor, making out with some woman. I should just get up, get the police on the phone, and go through with my threats to report that he was raping me. But, I didn't.

Instead, I just went into my bathroom, locked the door, and took a bath. Well, I didn't really take a bath. I just sat in the water and I tried to drown myself a couple times, but I didn't wash up or anything. Then, I got out of the tub and walked over to the mirror. I stared at the girl with long dark hair and deep sapphire eyes and she stared back at me. She looked like a pitiful waste of a life to me, so I punched the mirror hard, sending her across the floor, shattered into a million pieces.

I cut my hand in the process of smashing the mirror and I rushed over to the toilet and started wrapping up my hand in toilet paper. After that, I threw up because I have problems dealing with blood, even when it's my own. I sat on the ground, carefully trying to pick up shards of glass without cutting my hands. I got another glace at that pitiful waste of a life, and threw the shard door. That's when a thought hit me. You're not a pitiful waste of a life, Logan is. And now, you must end his sad, sorry little life.

"Yeah." I said to myself. "I'll just end his sorry little excuse for a life! That'll show him for being such a bastard!" I then laughed like a wild hyena again. I don't know why I'm laughing. A murder plot isn't something to laugh about, it's serious business. I got up off the bathroom floor, properly dressed the wound on my hand, and got dressed in a white collared shirt, a pair of jeans and my black coat. I grabbed my pocket knife off my dresser and put it in my coat pocket. I didn't think I'd need anything else to kill him. Not a bow and arrow. Not a gun. Nothing else, just a pocket knife.

I went downstairs and I was about to leave when I noticed my brother and my sister asleep on the couch. They must have fallen asleep while watching a movie or something. I slightly smiled, went up stairs, got a blanket, and threw it over them. I then continued on my murderous path.

* * *

I went to his office. I knew he wasn't going to be there at one in the morning. I wanted to surprise him. I wanted the last few moments of his life to be filled with fear and confusion. The office seemed a lot different at night. It just looked like a regular old room at night. In the morning, when people were here, it'd probably be too chaotic to ever be considered a room.

I walked around for a while. Waiting for him to show up. After awhile, I got bored. The tension that had built up in me while I was crying on my bathroom floor was beginning to fade. I was beginning to lose my drive to kill Logan. That can't happen! I thought to myself. I can't lose my drive! That son of a bitch has to die today. He can't go on living another day! Not to use me as his little sex toy for another day! He has to die!

As I told myself this, I knocked a pencil cup off his desk accidentally. I was going to pick it up when I noticed I felt a little bit of the tension come back when I knocked it over. I picked it up, and I punted it across the room. A little more tension came back. I knocked everything but the computer off the desk. A little more tension came back. I found a blunt object and hit the computer with it. A little more tension came back. By the time it was getting close for Logan to come into his office, I had completely vandalized the place. I was more revved up to kill him than ever. I couldn't wait.

I left the office and hid behind a plant that was a little further down than his office. I wanted to see the shock on his face when he saw that I had completely destroyed the room. He came up around Eight. He unlocked the door, and took a few steps into the office. I followed silently behind him. He looked around in horror. Who the hell would do this to me? He thought to himself. I kicked the door shut. It kind of slammed.

"Hello, Logan." I said in the most sexy yet intimidating voice I could. Before he had time to react, I pinned him to the ground. He started screaming for somebody, anybody to help. I didn't slap him or do anything to shut him up. Instead, I ran my nails down his cheeks and watched then little red columns appear on his face. Then, once he really started resisting, I pulled out my pocket knife.

I had only cut from about his ear to the beginning of his neck before security grabbed me. Apparently, someone did hear his cries for help. Other than the scratches on his face, the cut on the side of his head, and a bruise he got when he hit something hard on the floor as I pinned him down, Logan was fine. I was taken down to the lobby of the building. I waited down in there with security personnel until the police could come and formally arrest me.

I was charged with attempted murder. I took the insanity defense, which could be proven since I have PTSD and a few other mental disorders I'm "on pills" for. The judge was extremely lenient given my young age, my mental disorders, and the fact that this was my first real major offence. I had a few trespassing charges on my record, but nothing as serious as attempted murder. I only got six months in a mental hospital. Upon release, I'd have a few years of probation. My only regret is that I didn't actually kill the guy.


	5. First Seasons (RIP Talia and Quxxn)

**This Chapter is dedicated to Talia Joy and Quxxn. Two talented and amazing You Tubers that the You Tube Community lost last week. Rest in peace, Talia and Quxxn.**

* * *

On the day you died, I died, too.

I never thought the sky could be blue

Ever again. It was replaced with gray

And the few remaining colors all went astray.

The first spring you were gone, life should have sprung anew

But I plummeted into depression and tried to forget you.

My friends and family all worried for me

But I pushed them aside and took myself on this journey

Down this long, dark and lonely road

That felt so depressing and so cold.

I felt alone and I needed you

But you couldn't be, and I couldn't accept that it was true.

The first summer you were gone, I basically lost it.

I met this guy who looked like you and really thought if

I went out with this guy he'd turn into you.

Instead he was the very opposite and would force me to do

Things that I truly didn't want to and made me cry

But he said if I said anything he'd hurt people and I knew it wasn't a lie.

All I could do was comply and suppress my depression and pain

Until this one day in the rain

I saw him with some woman

And I did something that I probably shouldn't

The first fall you were gone, I was at my wits end.

I had no real family and no real friends.

I thought my only answer to my pain was to just give up and die.

So I tried to drink detergent, take pills, bleed, anything to end my life.

It was only when my step-father hit did I draw the line.

I was gonna slit my wrists right open when Ikuto walked in.

He stopped me from ending my life, and somewhere deep inside I think I should be thankful to him

But what would be the point?

I'm still living the rest of my life feeling like I broke every joint

In my body 'cause I know I could have saved

You, Peeta, but I didn't and now I must live out my days

In pain because I know it's true

That Peeta Mellark, I'm in love with you.

On the day you died, I died, too.

I never thought the sky could be blue

Ever again. It was replaced with gray

And the few remaining colors all went astray.


	6. The Games

In Nineteen-fifty-three a nation once known as Korea suddenly closed itself off from the rest of the world. It entered a period known as "The Dark Days" and by nineteen-sixty it had reformed its government and forever became known as Panem with a leader known as President Coriolanus Snow. The nation initially consisted of Thirteen Districts and a Capitol before the Dark Days, but the thirteenth was destroyed by the Capitol to assert their power over the twelve remaining districts.

In order to keep their power over the districts, once a year the government would reap one boy and one girl between the ages of twelve and eighteen from each district to compete in a televised fight to the death. This slaughter fest became known as "The Hunger Games". It was only when there was one "tribute" left remaining; he or she would be crowned "victor" and live the rest of their life in the lap of luxury. The rest… Well, I think "fight to the death" and "slaughter fest" makes it pretty clear what happened to the rest.

In other nations, especially one to the east of Panem known as Japan, the Hunger Games are rebroadcasted and are very popular. Most people think that the Hunger Games is just some made up TV show and the people who die are just actors playing parts. The few people who do know the truth about the Hunger Games are politicians who are too afraid to do anything about them because they take the Hunger Games as an all too serious threat of "this is what we will do to your children if you do anything to stop us".

I am one of the few people in this exclusive group of people who know about the truth of the Hunger Games. I am not a politician. I am just a girl with a voice. I am not going to stay silent. I am going to make sure I am heard. I am Tsukiyomi Marceline. I am a Hunger Games Victor.

* * *

**Part I: The Tributes**

"The sacrifice which causes sorrow to the doer of the sacrifice is no sacrifice. Real sacrifice lightens the mind of the doer and gives him a sense of peace and joy. The Buddha gave up the pleasures of life because they had become painful to him."

-Mahatma Gandhi

* * *

**Part II: The Arena**

"War is peace. Freedom is slavery. Ignorance is strength."

-From Nineteen-eighty-four by George Orwell

* * *

**Part III: The Victor**

"Victory at all costs, victory in spite of all terror, victory however long and hard the road may be; for without victory there is no survival."

-Winston Churchill


	7. The Game of Life

"Marceline." A deep voice called out to me.

"No." I groaned into the smoky darkness around me.

"Marceline." The voice repeated.

"No." I groaned again.

"Wake the fuck up mother fucker." The voice commanded and by force, I sat up.

"What do you want from me?" I shouted/asked.

The voice laughed and then said: "Remember me?"

"I killed you!" I shouted back. _I killed them?_ I thought to myself. _I don't think I've ever killed anyone with that deep a voice._

"Thought I was dead, didn't you?" The voice said mockingly.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME?" I screamed.

"I'm alive!" The voice responded then laughed again. "Get up." The voice commanded very seriously once it had calmed down from its laughing fit.

"No." I groaned again.

"Get up." The voice commanded again. "Get up and look in the mirror."

"I DON'T WANT TO!" I screamed but my body forced me to get up and walk towards the mirror which had suddenly appeared out of the smoky abyss.

"Look in the mirror." The voice commanded once again, ignoring my screams of protest. "Look in the mirror. You're **NOTHING**. You're **NOTHING** without me." That voice put a lot of emphasis on the word "nothing". "Look in the motherfucking mirror!" It demanded again when I tried to look away. Then it began laughing again.

This entire time I was screaming one sentence over and over again. "**LEAVE ME ALONE**!"

At that point I had fallen out of bed and woke up. I looked around my room. Still dark. Still quiet. Still empty. Thank god. I looked at the clock. One-twenty-three in the morning. I only got twenty-six minutes of sleep. Great. Now I get to lie awake in my bed for two hours and wait to get twenty or thirty more minutes of sleep before I wake up from another nightmare. Someone, please kill me now.

* * *

**Part I: The Lock**

"All kids hold an egg in their souls… The egg of our hearts… Our would-be selves… Yet, unseen…"

-Unknown

* * *

**Part II: The Key**

"If one person can say something to make someone feel bad, then maybe another person can say something to make him feel good."

-Unknown

* * *

**Part III: The Locket**

"Keep your dreams alive. Understand to achieve anything requires faith and belief in yourself, vision, hard work, determination and dedication. Remember all things are possible for those who believe."

-Gail Devers


	8. Black Diamond

_When there is a fire, some people run away. Others run straight in. Which would you choose to do? I would choose to run in. Not because I'm reckless and suicidal (Even though both of those are true.) but because that's the kind of person I am. I value the lives of others more than my own. I wish there were more people like me, but sadly, there are none that I'm aware of._

_Most would run away and save themselves. That to me seems selfish. It's almost as if you're saying "Hey, your life is worthless compared to mine!" right to their fucking faces. Really, the opposite is probably true. Almost always it's someone who had a lot of promise in making the world a better place who dies in these "burning buildings" while those who only make the world worse for everyone else are allowed to live._

_Right now, I am in a "burning building". I knew that if I ran in, I would probably die but I don't care. I'm a monster that deserves to die anyways. No one will care when I die. There will be no funeral service or memorial, I will just be thrown into a hole and be forgotten about forever. I accept this. However, something deep within my mind wants me to figure out a way to put out the fire. Though, this is impossible because the entire building is filled with smoke and flames, something in my mind are still trying to figure out a way to stop the fire._

_What is this? Is it the will to survive? If it is, I don't know why it's ever bothering to bother me as I am going to die no matter what. Besides, I have nothing to live for, really. I could just end it now and no one would even know… No one would even care…_

These are the thoughts that cross my mind as the razor blade slides across my wrist.

* * *

**Part I: The X**

"Faith is not a thing which one 'loses', we merely cease to shape our lives by it."

-Georges Bernanos

* * *

**Part II: The CD**

"If I could be granted a wish, I'd shine in your eye like a jewel."

-Bette Midler

* * *

**Part III: The Flames**

"It's an awful truth that suffering can deepen us, give a greater luster to our colors, a richer resonance to our words. That is, if it doesn't destroy us, if it doesn't burn away the optimism and the spirit, the capacity for visions, and respect for simple yet indispensable things."

-Unknown


	9. Bête Noire

A girl with chin-length black hair and piercing red eyes sat cross-legged on the desk. A man with the same hair and eye color sat on the floor arranging things in his brief case. The room they were in was rather dreary; all it had was a door, the desk, and a chair. No windows. No anything else. It was rather dark in the room, but neither of them cared.

"Jirou." The girl said to the guy. "Are the preparations complete?"

"Just about." Jirou responded. "All of our things have been sent to Japan, we have financial backing… All we need to do now is find a victim…" As he said that he picked up a small vile of a black liquid and shook it a little. "…and test out our creation."

"And then…" The girl trailed off.

"You already know the 'And then'." Jirou pointed out.

"I know." She said picking another vile of black liquid up off the table and handing it to him. "I just like hearing it."

"We control the masses and rule the world." He said simply. "If all goes well…"

"Trust me," she said. "it will. I'll make sure of it."

* * *

**Part I: The Black Blood**

"We need others. We need others to love and we need to be loved by them. There is no doubt that without it, we too, like the infant left alone, would cease to grow, cease to develop, choose madness and even death."

-Leo F. Buscaglia

* * *

**Part II: The Nightmare**

"Vision without action is a daydream, Action without vision is a nightmare."

-Unknown

* * *

**Part III: The Dark Beast**

"There are… Many types of monsters in this world: Monsters who will not show themselves and who cause trouble; monsters who abduct children; monsters who devour dreams; monsters who suck blood, and… monsters who always tell lies. Lying monsters are a real nuisance. They are much more cunning than other monsters. They pose as humans even though they have no understanding of the human heart. They eat even though they've never experienced hunger. They study even though they have no interest in academics. They seek friendship even though they do not know how to love. If I were to encounter such a monster, I would likely be eaten by it. Because in truth, I am that monster."

-L Lawliet


	10. The Hanging Tree

"_Are you, are you _

_Coming to the tree_

_Where they strung up a man they say murdered three_

_Strange things did happen here_

_No stranger would it be_

_If we met up at midnight in the hanging tree_

_Are you, are you_

_Coming to the tree_

_Where the dead man called out for his love to flee_

_Strange things did happen here_

_No stranger would it be_

_If we met up at midnight in the hanging tree_

_Are you, are you_

_Coming to the tree_

_Where I told you to run so we'd both be free_

_Strange things did happen here_

_No stranger would it be_

_If we met up at midnight in the hanging tree_

_Are you, are you_

_Coming to the tree_

_Wear a necklace of rope side by side with me_

_Strange things did happen here _

_No stranger would it be_

_If we met up at midnight in the hanging tree"_

I believe I first heard that song when I was three. My sister learned it somewhere and then she taught it to me. I really had no interest in singing or music at the time, but somehow it wound up that I was singing the song all the time once I heard it. It was like after I heard my sister sing it the word automatically became ingrained in my brain. And once they were there, there was no getting them out of my head.

By the age of six I was told by a friend of my family's that I did not like or respect that I shouldn't go around singing that song as it made suicide sound okay. I obviously didn't listen to them and kept singing the song. I'd sing it in the shower, I'd sing it while running around the yard, and I'd sing it in church when I was supposed to be singing other things. (For those of glaring at me, it was more appropriate than the song the boys behind me would sing every time, which was "I Whipped Spiderman's Ass".)

Today, this song symbolizes freedom. The freedom to sing. The freedom to say what you want. The freedom to sit on the grass and listen to the Mockingjay's copied tunes. The freedom to be who I truly am. The freedom to be…

* * *

**Part I: The Thief**

"I am not worthy of the wealth I owe, nor dare I say 'tis mine, and yet it is; but, like a timorous thief, most fain would steal what law does vouch my own."

-William Shakespeare

* * *

**Part II: The Criminal**

"Deep down even the most hardened criminal is starving for the same thing that motivates the innocent baby: Love and acceptance."

-Lily Fairchilde

* * *

**Part III: The Rebel**

"Secrets, secrets are no fun. Secrets, secrets hurt someone."

-Elizabeth the Whore


	11. Love is War

The hardest question I've ever had to answer in my life was this: "If you had one shot or one opportunity to seize anything you ever wanted… One moment… Would you capture it? Or just let it slip?"

* * *

**Part I: The Grey**

"Doing nothing is very hard to do… You never know when you're finished."

-Leslie Nielsen

* * *

**Part II: The Darker**

"Pain reaches the heart with electrical speed, but the truth moves to the heart as slowly as a glacier."

-Barbra Kingsolver

* * *

**Part III: The Freed**

"Look, if you had one shot or one opportunity to seize everything you ever wanted… One moment… Would you capture it? Or just let it slip?"

-Eminem


	12. The Ascension

A man walks into a dark room, the only light coming from the moon's rays dimly shining through the large bay window. He carries only a bottle of pills and a crystal wine glass filled with water on a silver platter. This man, a butler, has been working for the Vamparah family for years and is used to the head of the family, Alistair Vamparah, being so consumed with his affairs that he'd be up until the early rays of dawn sorting them out.

"Master Vamparah," He said in a soft, yet room-filling voice that caused Alistair to look up. "your nightly regimen."

"Oh, yes, thank you, Bitterman." Alistair said as his butler set the platter down on his desk. He then took one of the red pills out of the bottle and dropped it in the glass where it slowly dissolved and turned the water into a red liquid.

"Might I ask what has grasped your attention tonight, sir?" The butler asked. He had been working for Alistair and the Vamparah family for many years and he and Alistair were very familiar with each other, so such a question was not out of line.

"Oh, nothing." Alistair said taking a sip from his glass. "I just think I might have found the 'Fountain of Youth'."

* * *

**Part I: The Cruise**

"An open foe may prove a curse, but a pretended friend is worse."

-John Gay

* * *

**Part II: The Ship**

"When the ship has sunk everyone knows how she might have been saved."

-Unknown

* * *

**Part III: The Unsinkable**

"Better an honest enemy than a false friend."

-Unknown


	13. Bete Noire Chapter Two

**Yes, I know that Betê Noir is not the correct spelling.**

* * *

**Mitsu me au.**

**Sono shisen.**

**Tojita sekai no naka.**

**Kizukanai furi wo shite mo yoi o satora resou.**

* * *

_Ding!_

**Incoming Text From: Sarah :P**

**u still cumin 2 my place?**

**New Message**

**Outgoing Message to: Sarah :P**

**yeah. just got2listen2dis bastard talk. fml.**

**Send**

_Ding!_

**Incoming Text From: Sarah :P**

**k. just get here b4 4. i have2leave 5.**

**New Message**

**Outgoing Message to: Sarah :P**

**k. don't worry. i'll jump out a window b4 he kee**

"Marceline's texting instead of listening." _Dafaq?_

"Holy shit, Logan!" I shouted in surprise of hearing the voice behind me. "What the fuck is wrong with you, approaching me from behind like that?! More importantly, don't tattle on me. In fact, actually you aren't supposed to be near me! **Restraining Order**, remember?" The person I was talking to was Logan Huntzberger. He's twenty-six and he works for Easter. The reason I have a restraining order out against him is because he unlawfully had sex with me that was involuntary on my part and harassed and stalked me to no end. I was able to get a restraining order out against him; however, while I was able to prove the stalking, I was unable to prove the rape because I, idiotically, had showered before going to the police station.

"It's just paper." Logan said dismissively, as if he did nothing wrong at all in his entire life.

"Paper that says you have to **stay the hell away from me!**" I said. "Were you even paying attention at the hearing?"

"Were you even at the hearing?" Logan asked, already knowing the answer.

"The government doesn't want me anywhere near their buildings." I pointed out. "They're afraid I'll shoot 'em up or something."

"What does that have to do with anything?" Logan asked, this time seriously confused.

"**THE COURT HOUSE IS A FUCKING GOVERNMENT BUILDING, YOU RETARD!**" I shouted at the top of my lungs.

"**ALL RIGHT, THAT'S ENOUGH!**" My step-father, Hoshina Kazuomi a.k.a. "The Most Hated Bastard on Earth", shouted, causing both me and Logan to fall silent. "I can't believe this, you two are like kindergartners! I have an easier time dealing with Ikuto and he's passive-aggressive. **(1)**"

"Well, the passive-aggressive thing kind of is true…" I muttered under my breath. "But Logan's the one who started it!"

"I did not!" He said, offended. Why? I do not know.

"Yes, you did!" I said trying to defend myself. "You came up behind me and said 'Marceline is texting!' and that's what started it!"

"Oh really?" Logan said argumentatively.

"YES, REALLY!" I shouted, my voice getting dangerously close to a screaming level again.

"WELL I'LL HAVE YOU KNO-" Logan's voice was getting close to a screaming level as well when he was cut off.

"OKAY, IF YOU TWO REALLY CAN'T BEHAVE YOU CAN JUST LEAVE!" My step-father shouted.

"**GLADLY!**" I screamed and stormed out of there before anyone could object.

* * *

**Yaketsuku kono kokoro kakushite chikazuite.**

**Toiki kanjireba shibireru hodo.**

**Arifureta koigokoro ni ima wana o shikakete.**

**Wazuka na sukima ni mo ashiato nokosanaiyo.**

* * *

"I'm telling you, Sarah, the next time I walk into that building I'm gonna have an AK-47 in one hand and a flame-thrower in the other." Normally if I said something like that to someone, they'd panic and call the police and tell them that I was plotting a terrorist attack (Seriously, why would I do that? Unless Easter did something extremely stupid like endanger the lives of my brother and/or sister I would never actually do it. I don't wanna get strung up on the gallows over nothing.) but Sarah knows I'm just venting.

"Don't you need two hands to operate a flame thrower?" Sarah pointed out. She was working with wet strands of my normally black hair which had reverted back to its natural color of navy.

"Oh yeah…" I said. "I guess I'd have to leave the AK-47 behind. Oh, well, I'd probably kill more people by setting them on fire than shooting them anyways. If not, then at least some people would have died in a very tortuous way." How I hadn't been sent to the funny farm at that point I still don't understand.

"Yeah." Sarah said. "I understand what you mean. Sometimes when I'm working at my father's office, I can't help but think of how amazing it would be if someone threw a pipe bomb into the building as a political statement." Sarah's father, Alistair Vamparah is a politician who's running for a seat in the House of Councilors in the National Diet **(2)**. He's also a part of a religious movement called the Hymn of One which kind of concerns me because the last guy who ran for a political position in this country and was a part of a new-age religious movement ended up killing a bunch of people on the subway with Sarin Gas so… Yeah. I'm kind of a little wary of him. But Sarah's cool, though.

"What way do you want your hair; up or down?" Sarah asked.

"Up." I said. "Definitely up."

"Okay." Sarah said. "I just need to put the dye back in."

"Okay." I said while pulling my head out of her kitchen sink. She picked up a hair brush she had on the kitchen counter and tried working it through my three and a half foot long hair.

"Jesus Christ, Marceline." Sarah remarked as she pulled the hair brush through my hair. "You have the longest hair of anyone I've ever seen. Why don't you cut it?"

"'Cause I'm poor." I simply stated. "All my money goes towards groceries. I can't afford to pay someone to cut my hair."

"I could cut it." Sarah offered. "I have scissors and I wouldn't charge you."

"Thanks, Sarah," I said. "but I don't wanna walk around looking like the Cynthia Doll from _Rugrats_."

"I wouldn't butcher your hair like that." She said, trying to convince me. "It'd just be a few snips and I'd be done."

"Yeah, right." I said. "I saw what you did to Aiko's hair and I do not want to have to shave all of my hair off like she did." Aiko was a friend-well, not exactly a friend; more like a person we occasionally committed crimes with-who had spent all of her money on pot and couldn't afford to get her hair professionally cut. Sarah offered to do it and when she was done Aiko's hair was completely destroyed. Some parts were longer than others, hell, in some spots she was completely bald. She had to shave it to make sure it all grew back the same length. Luckily it was Breast Cancer Awareness Month at the time, so she could just say she shaved her head in support of all of those affected by Breast Cancer instead of saying she was an idiot who let her idiot friend-person she occasionally committed crimes with-who had no experience cutting hair cut her hair.

"Oh, come on." Sarah said. "You let me work on your hair all the time. I'm working on your hair now."

"You're just dyeing it and braiding it up." I pointed out. "Plus, **I** am only letting **you** work on it because **you** are forcing **me** to go to a fundraising party for **your** father's campaign to get into the National Diet." I sounded annoyed when I said this and I should be. I'm wasting a perfectly good Friday night that could be wasted on learning Lithuanian, or hunting, or vandalizing someone's (Logan's) car, or listening to the same Eminem song fifty times on sitting in a stuffy room with pretentious douche bags while Sarah-who I came with to keep company-gets fucked in the coat room by some guy whose surname she doesn't even know. (Only surname because she'll definitely be screaming his given name.)

"Fine." Sarah said. "But for the record, I think you'd look much better with shorter hair."

"Yeah, I doubt that." I said.

* * *

**Miesuita kotoba dato kimi wa yudan shiteru.**

**Yoku shitta gekiyaku nara nomihoseru ki ga shita.**

**Sabitsuku kusari kara nogareru ate mo nai.**

**Hibiku byoushin ni aragau hodo.**

* * *

I stared at the ugly, devious person in the mirror. She was wearing a knee-length, silky, black dress with one of those square neckline-collar things (I'm not into fashion, so I don't know the correct terms.) and puffy short-sleeves. She was also wearing black high heels, black wrist-length gloves, this silver bracelet Sarah had let me-she borrow, a gold star-shaped necklace that technically was kind of a locket, but you couldn't put a picture in it because one side of the locket was bejeweled and the other had a mirror on it, and a silver cross necklace that had been on her neck since her parents trusted her not to put into her mouth when she was three. (This was still apparently too young because she still had managed to choke on it and had to be taken to the hospital to get it removed. Parenting mistake number two on their part.) Her now blackened hair was now in a French braid arranged as sort of a crown around her head. She had no make-up on at all because she was seriously allergic to that crap and would have to be taken to the hospital to get her face deflated. Both of our sapphire eyes blinked as we tried to decide the best way to kill each other.

Before I could figure that out though, Sarah came out in a curve-hugging, floor-length, spaghetti-strap, black dress with various pieces of jewelry made with fourteen karat gold jewelry-all of which was also diamond studded- and her short blonde hair tied back in a low bun. Her face was made-up like a clown's, but that somehow made her blue-grey eyes more alluring.

"How do I look?" She asked, doing a little twirl.

"Like a whore." I bluntly remarked.

"Well, look who's talking here, Miss I'm-wearing-a-dress-one-would-wear-to-a-funeral." Sarah said. I giggled a little. Not sure if I should have. "Seriously, that thing looks like something a five-year-old would wear to a funeral."

"Actually, I did wear this to a funeral when I was five." I pointed out. "I didn't have anything I haven't already been photographed in and I couldn't really go out and buy a new one, so I just went dumpster-diving in my attic. I was hoping to find something old of my mom's or my sister's that I could wear, but I found this instead. I had to use the matching silky-coat thing to lengthen it, but I think it came out okay." Sarah had told me that it's bad to wear something to a party that you've already been photographed in. I don't know why, but I don't question these things. Also, just so you know, I didn't sew the dress myself, I gave ten-thousand yen to a lady at our local Black Market to do it. Speaking of which, you can get a lot at the Black Market for ten-thousand yen, even a gun. That's better than K-Mart, plus you don't have to do the mental health screening or the three-day wait period. They just give it to you. You know, Macklemore should write a song about the Black Market like the one he wrote about thrift shops.

"You know, you could have just asked to borrow something of mine." Sarah pointed out.

"I can't wear anything of yours." I bluntly remarked. "You're too tall."

"Marceline, I'm one-hundred fifty-eight centimeters tall." Sarah pointed out. "That's only eight more centimeters taller than you."

"Eight point one." I corrected. "Besides, I wouldn't feel right taking your stuff."

"You take stuff from my room all the time!" She, once again, pointed out.

"Let me restate that." I said. "I wouldn't feel right taking your stuff with your permission. I'm perfectly fine with thievery." I should be. I've been convicted on thievery nine times and those are only the times I was caught.

"You know what, I'm not gonna argue with you about this." Sarah said. Let's just go now. I don't wanna be late.

_For what? _I thought to myself. _That hook up you're gonna have with the caterer in the coat room?_ I know, that seems mean. Don't get me wrong, I love Sarah, (AS A FRIEND YOU DIRTY-MINDED FREAKS!) but I hate going to these events. I mean, there's nothing for me to do but get drunk and stare at the wall for six hours while I cover for Sarah, who's in the coat room getting banged by the valet, or some important person's son, or the guy who sets up the chairs, or whoever the fuck she finds attractive.

It's even worse when someone recognizes me as a Hunger Games Victor and tries to tote me around as a war hero or something. Let me tell you, I am not a war hero. I'm the furthest thing from it. I'm a **murderer**. I killed four people. I'm not able to live with myself. I'm so scarred by this that my brother has had to talk me down from suicide three times. To just come up to me and act like what I did is amazing and how lucky I am to have won and how lucky I am and all that other bull shit… Well, you must be insane! Only an insane person would act like murder is something to be celebrated.

Well, then again, most Japanese people believe that the Hunger Games is just a television show and the nation of Panem doesn't really reap two kids from every district and force them to fight to the death. They just think it's all for television and all the kids on the show are paid actors who are one-hundred percent fine and safe. Kind of like how everyone thought _Happy Appy_was a perfectly normal kid's show until they started making snuff films and it correctly predicted nine-eleven and that earthquake and tsunami we had here a few years ago.

_Marceline, relax. _I thought to myself. _There's a low probability that that will happen. You're probably just being paranoid._

I sighed and hoped that that voice inside my head was right.

* * *

**Tatoeba fukai shigemi no naka suberi komasete.**

**Tsunaida ase no kaori ni tada okasaresou.**

**Arifureta koigokoro ni ima wana o shikakeru.**

**Wazuka na sukima nozokeba.**

* * *

It wasn't.

Within the first five minutes of arriving at the party, some idiot said directly to me "Hey! You're Katniss Everdeen! The girl from the Hunger Games! Can I have your autograph?" and proceeded to fan boy over me. Unfortunately, he was a member of the wait staff and I have come to learn that hitting someone whose chosen profession is to serve others food isn't a good idea if you don't want people giving you the evil eye for the rest of the night. I would've gotten Sarah to do it for me seeing as she's hell bent on ruining her father's diet nomination and wouldn't have cared if a bunch of political tight asses hated her but she was already in the coat room with someone named Kai. I, however, care what these tight asses think of me because when I inevitably kill the leader of a foreign nation, these people will probably decide if I deserve life in prison or execution. I personally hope they pick execution.

So, after that extremely rude busboy made a show of me, I decided that alcohol would be the best way to solve this issue. Sadly, the bartender didn't believe that my name was Stewart Gilligan Griffin and that I was above age, so I was forced to walk around the room and finish off the left-behind cocktails of those who were either mingling with the other guests or dancing to the Bach-like score that the orchestra was playing. As the liquid numbed my senses, blurred my vision, threw my balance way off, and gave me a speech impediment that wasn't there before you can honestly believe that my memory became worse and worse as well. So, bear with me as I try to recount the events of this night.

Alright, so at some point-I think it was around nine, nine thirty-I was drunk off my ass (Really?) to the point of wanting to start a fight with someone whose name I don't even know and getting arrested. However, my mind decided to pick someone whose name I did know. Logan Huntzberger.

To be honest, I don't know why he was at the party. That is a mystery I'm still trying to solve to this day. All I know is that he was there and I was drunk and that there was no possible way to stop hell from happening.

**(3) **"Ay you bastard!" I said slurring my words. When I walked over to him, he was talking to some pretty American-looking girl. I think he said something along the lines of "Oh-no." and she asked him something, probably who I was or what was wrong, and he said something that made her nod and walk away.

"What do you want, Marceline?" He asked. Obviously he was hoping to fuck that girl and he knows I'm about to ruin all chances of that happening. I have never been more proud of my drunk self than I was in this moment.

"Waddyou mean, 'Wanndo I want?'?" I slurred. "I wanna finish whawewere talkin' 'bout before."

And then he said something I can't quite remember, and then I said something that I can't quite remember, and it went on and on until Logan looked across the room and noticed something that he didn't quite like. Probably that American girl he was hitting on earlier was probably on the other side of the room trying to hook up with another guy. What can I say about Americans? They're obsessed with sex. **(4)**

Logan, however, took the American girl's flirtatious behavior as authorization to grab me by the arm and drag me off to wherever, probably to rape me. I yelled at him, probably saying something along the lines of "I don't want to go with you!" and "He's hurting me!" and "Stranger danger!" and for once someone actually came to my rescue.

I can't remember what he looked like. Just that he had dark hair and was really tall. Like, a few inches taller than Logan, and he's over six feet. He probably said something along the lines of "She said she's not going!" and Logan probably responded with "I'm sorry, who are you, her decision maker?" or something like that and it went on and on until security came and threw all three of us out. Logan and the other guy for fighting, and me for throwing up on Lynn Cheney's dress. **(5)**

The only thing I remember clearly after getting thrown out of the party was the other guy asking me my name. I responded honestly.

"Tsukiyomi Marceline."

* * *

**Tsukamaete.**

**Tatoeba fukai shigemi no naka suberi komasete.**

**Tsunaida ase no kaori ni tada okasareteru.**

* * *

**Yay! Finished a real chapter for once! Go me! Woo! Not much else I really have to say, though...**

**Yonde kurete arigato. (Thanks for reading.) ^-^**

* * *

**(1) The word Passive Aggressive means someone who displays behavior including procrastination, stubbornness, resentment, sullenness, or deliberate/repeated failure to accomplish tasks for which one is responsible for. So yes, I would say that Ikuto is somewhat passive aggressive. If someone doesn't agree with me I am more than willing to make a blog post pointing out instances of this. Mostly 'cause I'm bored a lot.**

**(2) The National Diet is basically the Japanese equivalent to the United State's Congress or the United Kingdom's Parliament. **

**(3) Just note that I've never been off my ass drunk.**

**(4) It's a joke. I know all people are obsessed with sex, not just Americans.**

**(5) I really don't like anyone having to do with the Bush Administration. That's why I said Lynn Cheney. **


	14. Betrayed Bounce Back Message

Hi. If you are receiving this bounce back message that means you have clicked on my story, _Betrayed_. Well, I'd like to say thank you for choosing to read this but the story is no longer free to read. I have removed it for multiple reasons. The first one being, well, the story is crap.

I mean it's not complete crap. I still wanna write it, it's just I don't like the way I wrote it. The way I wrote it feels-for lack of a better phrasing-like a retarded third grader wrote it. I mean seriously, it felt like a very immature idiot who had no idea what they were talking about wrote it. It was just awful! I just feel like I need to walk away from this story and try again later.

Another reason why I'm not going to be continuing this for a while is because I'm not satisfied with the current state of this site. There are too many unoriginal ideas and too many rabid fangirls. I also feel that not that many people are mature enough to understand that not everyone is going to agree with them and that opinions are not facts. I do have to admit, I am guilty of this too but I have come to understand that trying to force your opinions on people is like trying to make the person exactly like you. No two people can be exactly alike. It's why we have DNA. So we won't be exactly alike. Do you know what would happen if everyone was exactly alike? A super-virus would come and wipe us all out. That's why we have different everything: Different immune systems, different eyes, and different brains. We're all gonna think differently than the next person. Everyone needs to understand that. I know, I'm kind of lecturing… Or I am lecturing. Whatever you can cuss me out in the reviews. I don't fucking care.

The third and final reason why I am writing this is because there are personal things in my life that I need to straighten out. I not only do I have issues with certain individuals in my life, but I have some emotional and psychological issues that need to straighten out. Preferably with a therapist, but I don't think I'll get that wish granted.

Anyways, thank you for clicking on this story. Probably the only time I will be coming onto will be if one of the stories I'm following gets updated, if someone sends me a personal message, or if I get a forum reply. I will come back to this story when I feel ready. Thank you, and good bye for now.


	15. Whim Poem I (Help Titling?)

**I came up with this and wrote it down on a whim. Mostly about Marceline. **

* * *

You embrace me silently as you wait for my response

I would give anything up for this moment to continue, whatever the cost

Snow falls on the ground

People pass through this small town

Although everything will change

I hope this will remain the same

I love you more than you will ever know

I hate me more than you will ever know


	16. The Elevator (Dane Cook)

**I don't normally like Dane Cook, but this had me cracking up. Plus, I could totally see Marceline doing this so I just decided to add this here. All credit for the idea goes to Dane Cook. Just so you know, the POV is that of a random Easter Employee. Not anyone in the canon series.**

* * *

I got on the elevator at my job at the Easter Corporation. I was alone. The elevator had suddenly stopped and the doors opened and all I saw was fifteen horrified looking people. They were all staring at this one girl with black hair and blue eyes who was slowly backing into the elevator. All I could hear was this girl screaming:

"FINE! KISS MY ASS! KISS MY ASS MOTHERFUCKERS!"

She then got into the elevator and angrily hit the button that made the doors close, leaving me alone with her. I was terrified. I was literally standing there frozen in fear.

"BULL SHIT!" She suddenly turned to me and shouted.

I was so scared all I could say was:

"Yeah… Yup, whatever you say, man. I agree, man, I agree. You're right."

As any other person would do, I ran through some options in my head. One of the options I came up with was:

_Okay, if I act more upset than her, that will diffuse the whole situation._

So, when she tuned to me and said "IT'S BULL SHIT!", I responded with "YOU'RE FUCKING RIGHT, IT IS!" and then screamed.

The dark-haired girl just backed up to the end of the elevator.

"Dude, it's cool!" She said now feeling threatened by me.


End file.
